


i want to taste your kisses.

by SeeThemFlying



Series: Unspoken [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And she dreams a pleasant dream, Brienne is high on milk of the poppy, F/M, Pining, Post ADWD, Quiet Isle, all the pining, book canon, or does she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeThemFlying/pseuds/SeeThemFlying
Summary: At the Quiet Isle, an injured Brienne is given milk of the poppy.She dreams of Jaime.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Unspoken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024483
Comments: 67
Kudos: 170





	i want to taste your kisses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wirette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirette/gifts).



> Ah, so, I'm having another go at this little book canon series. Wirette requested a Quiet Isle fic, so this is my attempt! I hope you enjoy!

If one thing could be said for milk of the poppy, it was that it bestowed the most fantastical dreams.

Brienne had been barely conscious when she was brought into the small room on the Quiet Isle, so the only things she had really registered was that the sun was shining through the open window and that Jaime was here. Or maybe they weren't so separate; maybe it was just Jaime shining, not the sun. He had a tendency to do that, after all.

"Ser Jaime," a distant voice said. Brienne recognised but could not place it, and she was in too much pain to devote any thought to it. "I know you care for the lady, but you must understand she needs her privacy. She has lost a lot of blood and we need to stitch up her side. For the sake of her dignity, you should go."

Jaime made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat at that suggestion and, if Brienne had not been flitting between here and the beyond, she might have laughed. "You can't send me away. She _needs_ me. She needs me here and I _want_ to be here. I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, I am _Jaime Lannister!_ The _Kingslayer!_ I'll cut down anyone who separates us. You cannot take her away from me, you cannot! I need to be with her!"

"It is one of the rules of the island, Ser. No man can stay with a woman unless they are man and wife."

Although he was shouting now, Jaime had not made a sound when he encountered Stoneheart. His big green eyes had just gone wide, as big and bright and as sad as the moon, and Brienne's heart had shattered into pieces, as if it were made with the most precious porcelain. It was the only delicate thing about her.

 _I betrayed him once,_ she had told herself as Lem Lemoncloak's sword kissed his neck. _I will not do it again._

_Jaime... Jaime... JAIME..._

The sound of Jaime's voice became muffled by memory as shadows flitted across the room - Renly and Catelyn and Dick Crabb - and each was more menacing than the last. They laughed at her as her side burned in agony and danced around her as she screamed and cried.

 _Jaime,_ she thought desperately. _Where are you, Jaime?_

"She's calling for me! She needs me! She--"

"Take this, my lady. It will help you sleep. It will help you..."

Quiet. When Brienne woke up, she noticed that it was darker. Not that she fully opened her eyes, mind. Although her pain had dulled, she felt muggy and exhausted, so only viewed the world through blurred lens of her eyelashes. The wraiths were gone, but her head was heavy and it was uncomfortable to move. It felt as if a shard of ice had pierced her skin from hip to breast, opening her up and leaving her vulnerable. Brienne was now certain she was only being held together by the warm body lying next to her, a handless arm binding her into stillness. Confused, Brienne's eyes flittered open slowly as she turned to look into a pair of green eyes.

 _Jaime,_ she thought wondrously, as his gaze turned from one poisoned by fear and anxiety to one filled with starlight. _Jaime you are here._

"Wench, you are awake," he said gently as his hand came to her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Oh, I am so glad." His breath felt hot against her skin and he was gazing at her with such care that Brienne knew this could only be a dream. Only a dream. The real Jaime Lannister loved his sister and had been betrayed by Brienne of Tarth; he would not be here with her now, the woman who had nearly brought him to his death. In the waking world, he would spit on her dishonour, not lie beside her in a soft shirt and breeches whispering tender things.

_He would not be here, so this must be a dream..._

_A sweet dream..._

"I am," she said, moving closer to him without any shame or compunction. It was so easy to touch him when she knew he was a mirage, only here to slake her thirst. She was a foolish girl with foolish dreams, after all. "And you are here, Jaime. With me."

A flush came to his cheeks. Oh, he was so beautiful and tender in her imagination, smiling and golden and perfect. For a shining moment, he made Brienne feel like a lady from a song. His fingers caught in her hair. "With you, my lady. Always. You are going to find it difficult to keep me away from you now."

Brienne remembered how angry Jaime had been with her when he first realised that she had walked him into a trap. Her heart fell. "Why, ser? Do you wish to take your revenge?"

Jaime furrowed his brow. "My revenge?"

"On me for endangering you," she replied, her eyes dropping from his beautiful face. "Is that why I will find it difficult to get rid of you; for you will always be hunting me. Haunting me."

He would haunt her either way.

Although she had expected a rebuke, Jaime's smooth laugh was accompanied by his fingertips resting against her jaw, tilting her face so he could look at her. "No, I do not wish to take my revenge. Your choice was between your own life and mine... my life and Pod's... I would never ask you to make such a dire choice, never ask you to put my life over yours. I want you to live, sweetling. You are a miracle, and you should never think to extinguish yourself on my behalf. Never. Do you hear me?"

Brienne nodded and let herself smile, diving into the warm depths of her love for him. Jaime said the sweetest things when she could put words into his mouth so, as a balm against her pain, she decided to pretend all this was real. Lifting her own hand, she placed it on top of his, which was now resting on her injured cheek. She had never known it would be so wondrous to be this close to him.

"Jaime," she hummed as his thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth. She felt no qualms in kissing the pad with all the tenderness she felt for him and was overwhelmed when he let out a little gasp.

"Wench... oh, Brienne..."

The kiss he gave her in exchange for her own was bright and brilliant, and made the stories she had loved as a girl tawdry and ridiculous. How could a song capture the feeling of Jaime Lannister's lips on hers, his fingers dancing across her face? There were no human words to replicate such wonder. The way his lips shaped around hers was like an unspoken prayer, and when their tongues slid against one another, Brienne had to squeeze her legs together to prevent herself from crying out.

There were tears of joy in her eyes when he pulled away.

"Oh wench, don't cry. Was the kiss truly that bad?"

"No," she laughed, finding it as natural as breathing in his presence, despite the pain in her side it caused her. "It was perfect, everything I ever thought it would be and more."

"Is that the poppy milk talking? Because my Brienne would never be so bold," he teased, his joke wrapped in a laugh. Before she could stop him, he pressed another delicate kiss to the tip of her nose.

"It is _you_ that is being bold, ser," she sniggered. "The Elder Brother said men and women could not share a room unless they were wed. You have snuck into my room unasked!"

_And into my dreams..._

Although she had meant for that to be a jape, Jaime's smile dimmed as Brienne said it. His expression left her with a sudden compulsion to kiss his fears away.

"Unless..."

"Unless?"

He sighed, even as his green eyes continued to shine with emotion. "The second I was dragged from your side, I had the Elder Brother come down with me to the sept so he could witness me taking my vow before the gods. I promised that I would take you to be my wife as soon as you were well if... if... you would have me."

Only in a dream would she ever get to be Jaime Lannister's wife, so in spite of her pain she leant in and kissed him. "Yes! Of course! Of course I will marry you! I love you with all my heart!"

Jaime laughed happily and pulled her close, answering her kiss with one of his own. As they lay there, entwined, time lost all meaning as Brienne surrendered to his kisses, to his embrace, to his love.

It truly was the most beautiful dream.

A few hours later, Brienne woke up and discovered the birds were singing and Jaime was gone. She tried not to feel sad over the impossible, her vision of what she wanted blown away like a gossamer spider's web in a storm.

 _At least you had that dream,_ she thought. _At least, for a moment, you knew what it felt like to be his wife and tasted his kiss._

Just as she was about to close her eyes and embrace sleep once more, the door opened. It was Jaime.

He was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a dream? Or was it real? Please leave me comments! I love each and every one!


End file.
